Annie Scrambler
Annie Scrambler is a frequently envious Prankster who is always jealous of the accomplishments of others. She has the power to scramble any word or sentence with a stomp of her foot. Annie is often jealous of the Electric Company's good luck, and usually works with her uncle Sigmund, a hypnotist, to get back at her rivals. Annie has an aunt who is a hypnotist as well named Sandy. Annie also has a little sister named Amy. Annie aspires to be a hypnotist, so she is a trainee to her uncle Sigmund. She is very colorful and manipulative. She can be abrasive at times. Annie is portrayed by Sandie Rosa. Personality Annie is a sneaky, manipulative, and mischievous high school student who enjoys pulling pranks on the Electric Company, and takes great pleasure in poking fun at them. She is quite jealous of the Electric Company's everyday accomplishments, and will do anything in her power to sabotage, diminish or demean them. She can keep a cool head, unless she is infuriated, in which she is very short-tempered. She has a lot of determination and somewhat endurance; for example, in "War of the Words", when Francine and Manny had given up on stopping Hector from giving his presentation, Annie's somewhat endurance is demostrated when she tried to ruin Hector's presentation by stomping her foot and making the ground shake, but after 10 tries, she grew exhausted as well. Her determination is always fueled by the thought of the Electric Company finally being defeated, making her one of the toughest Pranksters. Annie is very clever, especially to keep out of trouble or to manipulate people into getting what she wants. Annie despises being second best, a runner-up or understudy to the Electric Company, as she once stated in "Scent of a Human": "Runner-up? Annie Scrambler is no runner-up. Annie Scrambler is a winner!" She will manipulate the Electric Company's chances of being the star by scrambling messages sent to them or increasing stage fright in order to easily obtain a lead role. Annie is more or less disrespectful and rude towards other people beside the Electric Company; for example, in "The Potato Custom", there is a scene in where Annie turns around to a Skeleckian woman playing with a rubber band. The woman smiles at her, and Annie smiles back but turns back and apathetically rolls her eyes. Another example is in "Revolutionary Doughnuts", in which Lisa explains the history of the Revolutionary War to Annie, and Annie shows indifference by not caring what Lisa said. She also has a tendency of giving people a dirty look if she feels insulted or disrespected. An example is shown in "He's Not Frozen, He's Immobile", in which Manny's mom tells Annie that her mother needs her to baby-sit her sister Amy, thus having Annie feel somewhat insulted, and making a dirty look to Manny's mom. However, this doesn't mean that Annie lacks a soft side. She cares for her uncle very much, especially when he felt insecure of talking to his childhood friend, Natalie McNally. She helped him to gain confidence to socialize with Natalie along with the aid of Lisa and Keith. She also admired and complimented Danny Rebus when they were plotting to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party, which gives one the presumption that Annie has a crush on Danny. Like Danny, Annie is also a genuine dog-lover as shown in "Pies for Puppies". Annie is shown to be somewhat of a fashionista, as she enjoys to dress in colorful, "scrambled", stylish clothes. A good example is "Spooky Summer Soiree", in which she is seen wearing various stylish outfits throughout the episode. She also acts as a fashion mentor, presumably to Gilda Flip, in which Annie helped Gilda pick out outfits to show Gilda's inner personality. Relationships 'The Electric Company' Annie doesn't get along with the Electric Company much, especially Lisa, but she has made an exception when her uncle Sigmund needed help talking his childhood friend on the epsiode "Bananas". 'Hector Ruiz' Hector and Annie strongly dislike and distrust each other. Unlike the other members of The Electric Company, Annie has never worked with Hector or had Hector do anything for her. They don't clash too often, but when they do, it is both strange and memorable such as in "Scent of a Human" and "Electric Accompany." 'Jessica Ruiz' Jessica and Annie have very little interaction on the show, but it is clear that while they do not get along, there's nothing personal behind it. The two are just different people with different friends, and if they need to work together to get a job done such as in "Bananas" or "The Wordball is My Oyster," they won't have too much trouble doing so. 'Lisa Heffenbacher' Annie and Lisa are constant rivals, always at odds. Annie always makes constant attempts to make Lisa look bad, but they always backfire. However, there are times in which Annie and Lisa get along, such in "Bananas", in which they work together to play matchmaker for Annie's uncle Sigmund and the gorilla observer Natalie McNally. 'Keith Watson' Keith doesn't like Annie very much, due to her hypnotizing him to sing an continuous jingle for Annie's uncle in "Electric Accompany", but at the end of the episode, he was willing to help her and her uncle out. The two seem to have the standard Electric Company/Prankster relationship of hating each other, but not so much as Lisa and Francine or Jessica and Manny. 'Marcus Barnes' Marcus and Annie don't interact much. Like most of the other Pranksters, Annie doesn't consider Marcus too much of a threat and in fact uses him in "Revenge of the Zeroes" so that ten one-man-banana-bands will come to Paul's party instead of one. Likewise, Marcus doesn't particularly dislike Annie, instead focusing on Francine as his rival. 'Pranksters' Annie interacts the other Pranksters quite well, unless they exasperate or insult her. 'Danny Rebus' Danny and Annie are both very eccentric people who love to cause others chaos. Because of this, they get along better than most of the other Pranksters and have willingly helped each other on multiple occasions. Though they bicker, it seems that they have a friendship outside of the Pranksters and many believe that they would make an excellent couple. 'Manny Spamboni' Manny and Annie seem to get along, as they teamed up in several episodes without the rest of the Pranksters help. However, they usually seem to bicker about something or other, often causing their downfall. Annie is sometimes exasperated by Manny, trying to explain to him why it would be better to do things her way instead of his. Ultimately, though, they are friends who have no problems with causing chaos together. 'Francine Carruthers' Annie and Francine, while both Pranksters, are polar opposites, causing very little meaningful interaction. It seems that they are friends, but not in the BFF gal pal type way like Jessica and Lisa are. The two rarely talk to each other directly, but when they do, Francine tends to insult Annie in some way or another. 'Gilda Flip' Annie and Gilda worked together once in the episode "Spooky Summer Soiree" (but only for a couple of hours due to Francine being in charge of Gilda) and they quickly got along and became friends. In a sense, Annie seems to be a role model for Gilda, showing her how to let loose and forget what Francine wants so that she can just be herself. External Links *Info about the actress *Profiles on the Electric Company website Trivia *Although she can't hypnotize just yet, she has been seen hypnotyzing the vowels to let "r" boss them around in Prankster Cam. Category:Pranksters Category:hypnotists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:characters introduced in 2009 Category:Plug it In